


The Wedding Story

by Apple_tastic



Series: Phan OneShots [3]
Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: Dan and phil happily live together, married going on 30 odd years, they tell the story of their wedding to their grandchildren.





	The Wedding Story

**Author's Note:**

> Set up to be under the idea they had a surrogate to carry their daughter with a spliced sort of dna between both dan and phil.  
> A wholesome domestic setting with grandaddy phil and dan.

A young teen girl with soft brown curls sits on a lounge in a warm London room.

Flicking through pages of photos, as a little boy runs through giggling and screaming at the top of his lungs whilst an older gentleman chases him.

“granddad, can you tell me about your wedding day?” she spoke, looking over at another man with similar brown curls, slightly ashen with age sitting in a small recliner.

Dan hadn't really thought about his wedding day in a long time, it had been almost thirty or so years since then.

He smiled to himself, chuckling slightly, “well, that's quite a tale to hear I guess” he replied.

She scooted over slightly as her grandfather came and sat next to her on the lounge. She placed the photo album between them so they could both see the photos.

A much younger smiling Dan stood next to a very bright eyed Phil in their suits, posing in a dorky way to show off their matching rings, adorned the front page.

Dan laughed seeing the photo, he could remember the moment perfectly, Phil's mother had asked them for a silly photo and the best they could think of on the spot was the cliché ‘show off your rings' pose.

“wow, I still don't know why your grandfather wanted this as the first photo you see looking at this album” Dan said looking up as his grandson and Phil did another lap of the lounge room.

Phil stopped for a moment to say something “well, I thought it was cute and funny” to which Dan retorted “you think cats are cute and they bring you death pretty much”

Phil didn't get to rebuttal as the little boy ran back over and started grabbing him, begging for him to chase him.

Dan looked back down at the photo album and turned the page, it was a shot of his suit on his old bed from when they lived in that small apartment.

“this was fun!” he said sarcastically “so we were meant to be ready and at the place by eleven and it was already ten thirty by this point, and your grandfather was only half dressed. He was munching on my bloody cereal in the lounge room!” 

Dan took a breath and continued “his mother had been pushing him to hurry up, meanwhile I was having a complete melt down in the room because I've lost the darn rings, which turned out to be in Phil's jacket, which we would have known sooner if he'd just finish getting ready” he said.

“luckily we had incredible timing and there was practically no traffic, which does not happen very often” Phil added proudly as he made another loop through the room.

Defeated he huffed into the lounge Dan had been sitting in before as the little boy jumped onto him making him wince and giggle.

“yeah I don't think we've ever had that kind of luck with traffic since” Dan added smiling lovingly at Phil.

The teen turned the page to a photo of Dan and Phil under a simple flower arch, they appeared to be exchanging their vows.

“grandad, were you nervous in front of everyone?” she asked

Phil burst out laughing because he already knew the answer.

“nervous! I felt like I was going to pass out the whole time. And yes I was a complete blubbering mess throughout the whole ceremony, and someone wont let me live it down” Dan said full of emotion, his hands flying around as he spoke.

“yeah you used like three boxes of tissues by the end of the ceremony!” Phil laughed.

The teen laughed along with Phil.  
“yes I did!” Dan admitted “but it was a very good day, and its only gotten better since then” he finished, stopping to look around the room, his granddaughter next to him speaking of something years before he believed would never happen.

His cute little grandson bouncing around on Phil's lap. And of course Phil the love of his life smiling back at him.  
It really had gotten so much better.

A lady entered the room, her eyes a piercing blue and hair curly like her fathers. “thanks dads for watching them”

The little boy jumped off of Phil's lap and ran over screaming “mumma”

She chuckled “hello Phillip ” she said hugging the little boy as her father walked over

“hello sweetie” Phil said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“oh are we talking about your wedding day” she said looking over to see her other father Dan and her daughter Jamie, whom she had named after her fathers middle name James, holding the photo album.

Dan nodded as he packed up the photo albums, Jamie sitting patiently.  
“grandpa, how did you and granddad meet?”

Dan laughed “oh well that's another story for another time”

“yes, and you can hear all about it when we come visit in a few weeks for thanksgiving” their daughter said ushering Phillip and Jamie to get ready to leave.

“bye dads, love you” she said giving them each a hug.  
Dan and Phil walked them out the door holding hands as they watched their family.

The family they created together.


End file.
